What About Now?
by SilentHeart
Summary: Ally is forced by her father to move away from her friends and her old life in Miami. She is convinced that she hates it in the small town of Baker until she meets Austin Moon, who keeps convincing her that she's wrong. What will happen when their two worlds collide, come take a look, and see what's inside.
1. Library Encounters

I woke up gasping, arms flailing out to the sides. Where am I? Oh, right. My dad forced me to move to Baker, away from all of my friends in Miami. "Ally, I 'm going over to see Fran." my father called, heading out the door. "You can go into town if you'd like. Or if you want to stay here, that's fine." he reminded me. I nodded and rushed up to my room. I threw a jacket on and walked out the door.

I figured that going to the library would be a great way for me to get used to being here. I walked inside, hearing a ding as I walked inside. I picked the murder/mystery section as usual, picking up random books and sitting at one of the small tables next to the shelves of books. A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned slowly around. A blond haired boy stared down at me, his brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Are you new in town?" He asked, sitting next to me. I nodded and put my book face down on the table. "I'm Ally Dawson." I pointed out, extending my hand. "Moon, Austin Moon." He replied casually, shaking my hand. I laughed softly, looking back up at him. "So I take it, you're a James Bond fan." I said. He nodded proudly and smiled. "So, are you going to Silver Stone High?" He asked. I nodded and got up to place some of the books back on the shelf. "I go there too, maybe I'll see you there?" He asked. I nodded, turning on my heel to walk out of the library.

I walked inside the house. "Dad I-" I stopped, remembering that he was at Fran's. I sat on the couch and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I heard. "Hey Jordan." I said, the most fake of smiles crossing my face. "How are you settling in?" She asked. "Good, I guess. I met a nice boy at the library. He goes to school at Silver Stone too." I said. "Is he cute?" She asked."In a boyish way, yes." I said, with a shrug. "In a you would ask him out' kind of way?" She asked. I shrugged again. "I can't tell you that yet, I still don't know the answer." I replied. "Let me know when you figure it out." She said, hanging up. I sighed and tossed my phone onto the table. I turned on the TV and curled into a ball on the couch.

"Ally, why are you crying?" Dad asked obviously seeing me still bawling over the movie I was watching even after I turned the TV off. "I was watching one of those sappy, romantic, and make you sad in the end movies." I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. "Did you go out?" He asked. I nodded. "I met a nice boy at the library who goes to Silver Stone too." I pointed out. He smiled. "Your first friend in a new town" he smiled. "I had plenty of friends." I muttered. "I would suggest you go to bed. You have school tomorrow." He sighed. I trudged up to my room and grabbed new pajamas. I lay in my bed thinking about tomorrow, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

My alarm clock beeped perpetually as I rolled over to shut it off. I climbed from my bed and tossed on one of my usual outfits. I tied up my converse and threw my bag over my shoulder. "Bye dad!" I called. "Good luck Ally!" He called back. I arrived at the school and went immediately to the office. "Here is your schedule, locker number, and a map of the school." The woman behind the desk said, handing me three papers. I rushed to my locker and grabbed my first period notebook. I walked towards the hallway door, staring at the map and attempting to find room 37. I turned and immediately was knocked over. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Ally!" A voice said. My papers were strewn all over the floor. "Austin?" I asked, sitting up. He already had my papers sorted and back in my binder. "Hey." he smiled. "Room 37? Biology?" I have that first too. Here come with me." he said, grabbing my wrist and tugging me along with him.

We arrived at the door and he led me inside. "You're my partner." He whispered. "How do you know?" I asked. "I'm the only one without a partner." He smiled. I nodded and we walked inside. The teacher introduced me to the class, handed me my books and pointed me to my seat next to Austin. "Told you so." He whispered. I shrugged. "Sit with me at lunch?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure."

I stood in the cafeteria looking for Austin. He approached my and we walked towards his table. Suddenly I wasn't walking, I was falling. My arms were flailing out to my sides. Austin caught my wrist and tugged me against him. "Are you okay?" His chocolate eyes wide with worry. I nodded and he led me to the table.

"This is Dez, Trish, and Cassidy." He said gesturing to his friends. I gave a small wave. "I'm Ally." I said with a small smile. "I know." Trish said. "All Austin said in third period was Ally, Ally, Ally, and more Ally." She said. Austin glared at her. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why?" I asked turning to Austin. "He thinks you're cute." Cassidy said, teasingly. Dez and Trish nodded in agreement. I blushed a bright red and ducked my head.

"Ally?" Dez asked. "Yes?" I replied. "Do you make good pancakes?" He questioned. I nodded. He laid down a napkin and wrote his number on it, passing the napkin to everyone at the table. "I like this girl." Dez declared. With Dez's stamp of approval they all wrote their numbers down and Cassidy handed it to me. "Thanks." I'll text you guys after school." I said.


	2. Lucky Catch

I sat on my bed, biting at my lip. I had already talked to Dez, Cassidy, and Trish. Though I sat here in thought, debating on whether or not to text Austin. "This is ridiculous! Why wont my hands let me text?" I groaned. I grabbed my pencil and my book from my bedside table_. Book, do you remember Austin? You know, cheesy James Bond introduction? He's really nice and his friends are amazing. I feel like I have feelings for him, but that can't be possible because I've only known him for two days. I know that I swore to you that after Damon, I wouldn't fall again. Now, I'm falling to Austin and he doesn't even see me yet. Let alone see me clear enough to catch me. I don't want to fall again, I'm so scared right now. I'm so angry about moving here and leaving Jordan and Kristy, but he makes me feel like I was meant to be here instead of in Miami._

I sighed as I sat next to Austin in class. "Hey Als." he smiled. I gave him a small, uncomfortable smile and looked away quickly. "Ally, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head to hide my oncoming tears. "Ally? Did I do something wrong? Or say something that offended you? If I did, I'm so sorry." he said. I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so scared." I choked out between sobs. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked. "No. Yes. You wouldn't understand." I sniffled. "Of course I will. You can trust me Ally." he pleaded with a sad look. "I can't tell you. You won't want to be my friend anymore." I sobbed. He hugged me tighter and stroked my hair. "I'll always want to be your friend Ally." he assured. "I'll tell you later. When I'm sure that I should." I said with a nod.

"Cassidy, can I tell you a secret?" I asked, eyes still puffy from my episode of crying. "Of course, Ally. You can always trust me." The blonde replied. "I think I like Austin, but I don't want to. Damon already tossed me in the dirt and I don't want to fall back into that endless pit of sadness." I said. "Oh, Ally. It's good that you fell for Austin." Cassidy smiled. "Why?" I asked, curiously. "He'll be there to catch you." She replied with a knowing smile on her face. "He doesn't like me." I said. She nodded. "He asked me to help him write a song for you to express how he feels." she said. My eyes lit up. "Ally. He told me that he fell for you the moment he saw you." Cassidy said, softly. "Don't tell him I told you, keep my secret and I'll keep yours." She smiled with a wink. I nodded and walked towards my music class.

I sat down next to Austin, as usual. "Hey, Ally?" Austin asked. "Yes, Austin?" I replied. "Is this what you meant by later?" He asked. I shook my head. "I wont tell you until you tell me your secret. Cassidy told me, but I need to hear it from you." I smirked. "She told you that Dez and I keep our toenails in pickle jars?" He nearly shouted. I burst out laughing. "What?" I giggled. "Nothing." He replied, blushing furiously. "I cant tell you what secret it was. I'm under oath." I pointed out. "I'll tickle it out of you." He said, smiling mischievously. "I'm not ticklish." I lied. "Oh really?" He asked, dramatically holding up his hand. "You wouldn't." I growled. "Oh, but I would, dear Ally." he smirked. I held my breath as he started tickling me. "Give it up." He whispered. "Never." I choked out. He reached behind my knees and threatened to tickle me there. "Fine, I'll tell you." I said. He pulled his hands away and looked at me expectantly. "She told me that you like me and whatever she says about me isn't true." I winced. "I'm not upset. Since I do, in fact like you. I can't keep secrets. It would be rude to hide from the people you care about." He said. "I'm one of the people you care about?" I asked. He shrugged and strummed his fingertips across the strings of a guitar. "So, I hear you're writing a song for me?" I asked. "That was supposed to stay a secret." He whined. I laughed softly and picked up my book, rereading last night's entry. "Hey, what's that?" Austin asked, taking my book. "Give it back!" I screamed. He held it above his head. "Reach for it." He smirked. "Gladly." I said. I hoisted myself onto the chair and launched myself upwards. I stepped off his shoulder and gripped my book. I realized that I didn't have a landing plan, as I tumbled downwards. Somehow, I ended up in Austin's arms. "How in the world did you catch me in time?" I asked. He debated over what to say and then with a cheesy smile, dropped me into my chair and held his hands up. "Magic." He replied. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm just a lucky guy. Magic has nothing to do with me." I nodded in agreement. "Did you want me to drop you? I can if you want." He offered. I shook my head and leaned forward with a smile. "I was hoping that you would catch me."


	3. Bringing Me Home

"What?" Jordan screamed. I winced and sighed. "I would ask Austin out, if I wasn't such a nervous dork." I repeated. "Details. Every. Single. One." She demanded. I began the story and once I finished Jordan was giggling like an idiot. "He's going to ask you out." She declared. I shrugged. "I don't know." I replied. She groaned. "I know he will. If you were Cassidy I'm sure he wouldn't have caught you like that." She said. I shrugged again. "Bye, Jordan." I said, hanging up.

I leaned back against the wall and really thought through it. "If I'm with Austin he'll always be there. He wont hide things from me. He caught me, twice, he was my first friend here. Girls are constantly hitting on him." I said, quietly listing pros and cons to myself. I shrugged and sighed. "There are more pros than cons." I whispered.

I stared at my phone, yet again debating on whether or not to contact Austin Moon. "I can't believe that I'm nervous. He likes me, I-" My phone rang and I picked it up quickly. "Hello?" I asked. "Ally?" Cassidy's voice whimpered. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "What for?" I asked. "I gave you up." She whined. "Gave me up?" I asked, genuinely confused. "I told Austin your secret." She replied. "I told him yours." I said with a smirk. "Oh, so are you two together?" She asked. "No, I was debating on whether or not to ask him out." I replied, nervously. "Do it. He likes you a lot. You should hear the song we wrote for you. Wait, no! Don't ask him. Get him to play the song for you and ask you out." She suggested. I nodded. "How?" I asked. "You play the piano right? Get him into the music room alone. I'll get Dez to talk him into it." She replied. "Okay, when?" I questioned. "Tomorrow afternoon. Bye Ally." she said, hanging up.

I sat in Biology, shivering at the cold and cursing myself for not bringing a jacket. "Ally? Are you cold?" Austin asked. I shivered in response and he draped his jacket over my shoulders. "Thank you." I said. He nodded and pulled me against him. "Stop shivering." He said. "I cant." I whispered. He hugged me closer. "Try." I forced myself to stop shivering. Austin smiled and busied himself with the assignment.

At lunch I sat next to Austin and Trish. I nibbled on a fry and sat in silence. "Ally, do you mind if I steal Austin, for a moment?" Dez asked. I shrugged and he tugged Austin from the table. "Austin, you need to invite Ally over to play her the song." Dez encouraged. "She won't like it." He sighed hanging his head. "Yes, she will. She didn't run when she found out about the toenails, she must like you." He pointed out. Austin laughed and nodded. "I'll do it." He smiled.

Dez and Austin returned to the table with stupid grins on their faces. "Ally, do you want to come over to my house after school?" Austin asked. I nodded. "Sounds fun." I said, glancing at Cassidy who was smiling.

The rest of the day, dragged and when I got out of History, I was totally nervous. I walked slowly to the parking lot to meet Austin. He waved and smiled when I approached his car. "Nice car." I whispered. "Thanks, Ally." He smiled. I nodded. "Anytime." I replied. "So are you ready to go?" He asked. I waited a moment before nodding reluctantly.

I walked up to his house, my mouth gaping wide open. He laughed and tugged me along with him. "You live here?" I asked in shock. He nodded and opened the door. The inside was beautiful, it wasn't a mansion, but compared to my small house, Austin's was rather luxurious.

"Oh, you must be Ally." A female voice called. A blonde woman rounded the corner. I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "Austin has told me so much about you." She gushed. "You were right, Austin. She is beautiful." She smiled. I blushed and turned to Austin who smiled nervously. "I'm Mimi." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it and Austin grabbed my arm. "We're just going to head upstairs." He said, tugging me up the stairs. She waved at us as we went. "Sorry about that." He said, awkwardly. "She's really nice." I smiled. He shrugged. "She's a good mom. She makes me pancakes." he said. I laughed. He opened the door to his room. "Wait here." He said, disappearing inside. I stood outside the door, hearing thuds and clanks until he finally came back to the door. He peeked out at me. "You may enter." He said. I walked in slowly. He had thrown two bean bag chairs on the floor and had already sat down in the red one. I smiled and sat down next to him. "Want to hear the song I wrote for you?" He asked. I thought about it and nodded. "Later." I smiled. "Let's go to my music room." He said, grabbing my hand and taking me down the hall. He opened the door to the music room and I immediately ran to the piano. I began to play and Austin sat next to me, occasionally hitting the wrong notes. I sighed. "Austin, you're ruining my song." I groaned. "No. I'm putting personalized bits into the song." He replied. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "So Ally? Why did you attack me over your book?" He asked. "It's a songbook and a diary. I put things in there that I wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else seeing." I explained. "Things about me?" he teased. "You wish." I replied. "Maybe I can change your mind." He said, grabbing his guitar. "Try me."


	4. Getting Together

Austin grabbed his guitar and sat a chair front of me. I looked at him expectantly and he sighed before sitting down and beginning to strum. I tilted my head to the side as he began to sing.

You're a good girl.

The perfect picture of an angel's smile.

From a magazine.

But it's a new world.

And I know so well the side of you no one's ever seen.

Hey now baby.

No doubt about it girl.

You drive me crazy.

I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me.

Want to steal your heart

Steal your heart.

Call me criminal.

I won't deny you.

Make me want it all.

Everything you are.

So lock it up.

Go on and try it.

No matter what you do.

I'm gonna steal your heart.

I confess.

I kind of like it.

That you're innocent.

Keeping up your guard.

I'll break it down.

So you can't hide it.

No matter what you do.

I'm gonna steal your heart.

He sat in silence after finishing the song, he hung his head. I sat in silence only because I was shocked. My heart was pounding uncontrollably, I was pretty surprised that he couldn't hear it. I managed a small smile. "So, you plan on stealing my heart?" I asked. He nodded and looked up at me. His eyes met mine for a second, before he looked away. "Well that's stupid, Austin. It's weird to steal what already belongs to you." I smirked. "What?" he asked, looking back at me. "Austin, you had my heart the moment you used a cheesy James Bond introduction." I replied. He laughed. "I lied to you." I smiled. "When?" he asked. "Before the song. There _are_ things about you in my book." I said. He jumped up and did a victory dance. "Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'd better get home." I sighed. He stopped dancing and stared at me. "Where does this leave us?" he asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I said, starting downstairs. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked. 'No, I'll just walk, it's only a few blocks down anyway." I replied. I waved to Austin and his mom, before walking outside.

Questions swirled around in my head. _Who wrote more of the song? Am I going to go out with him? Should I tell Jordan? _I shook my head as if to clear it and walked further down the sidewalk. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Cassidy." I said, with a smile. "Oh, hey Ally. Did Austin play you the song?" she asked. "Yes, he did." I replied. "Did you like it?" she asked. "Loved it, but who wrote most of it?" I asked. "Austin did, I just had to be there to help him if he got stuck. So are you guys together _now_?" she asked. "No." I replied. "Oh my gosh! He didn't ask you out?" she exclaimed in frustration. "Not directly, but the offer was there, believe me." I laughed. "So, how are you planning on asking him out?" she asked. "I've got that one covered." I smirked. She laughed. "That sounds interesting, but I've got to go, bye." she said, hanging up. I arrived at my door and unlocked it quickly, before rushing up to my room. "Ally? Where were you?" my father asked, appearing in my doorway. "Homework at Austin's place." I lied. "Oh okay." he replied, walking back down the hall. I shrugged and ran to my closet to prepare for tomorrow's plan.

I woke up the next morning and walked over to the dress I laid out. It was a beautiful red dress with a small black belt, I figured it was perfect for today. I slid on my converse and straightened my hair. I walked up to the mirror and grabbed my bag. I smiled and ran out the door. I walked to the garage and decided to borrow my mother's old black Camero. I pulled out of the driveway and hurried to school. The moment I pulled into a parking space, I saw Austin. He was leaning against his car with his shades on, trying to look cool. I hopped out of my car and made my way towards him. By the time I reached him, he still hadn't noticed me, so I grabbed his sunglasses and slid them onto my own face. He turned to me. "Hey, Ally." He smiled. I gave him a small wave and he raised an eyebrow. "So, do you have an answer today?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Well? Tell me." he said. "I'll go out with you." I said, with a nod. "Really?" he asked. 'Yep." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. "You should run." he whispered. "Why?" I asked. "The bell rings in ten seconds." he laughed, running towards the school. I ran after him. "This is all your fault!"

**I do not own 'Steal Your Heart' or Austin and Ally, but believe me, I wish I did. Next chapter will be up in 4-7 days. By the way, thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them. Love you guys.**

**-SilentHeart**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Trish asked looking at me expectantly. I laughed at turned to her. "Yesterday was crazy. I hate to have left you alone for the afternoon, but I think it was worth it." I replied. "Ally!" She said, slapping my arm playfully. I laughed. "It was fun." I shrugged, staring straight ahead. "So tell me everything." She begged. I sighed before beginning. "Well, first I met his mom, then we went upstairs, he played me the song he wrote with Cassidy for me, and he asked me if I would go out with him." I rambled. "Oh my gosh! What did you say?" She squealed. "I told him that I would tell him today." I replied with a shrug. "Did you tell him yet?" She asked, sounding exasperated. I nodded. "Well tell me what you said!" She yelled. "Austin's my boyfriend, now." I said. "Was that so hard?" She yelled, hugging me tightly. "I guess not, Trish." I laughed. She smiled and pulled away from me. "Well I'm glad you're happy." She said. I smiled again.

"Hey ladies." Austin said, walking up with Dez. "Hey Austin." I smiled. Dez looked at me, disappointed. "Hey Red." I said, trying out a new nickname. Dez smiled and waved. Trish shook her head and tapped my shoulder. "Do you want to come to my sleepover this weekend?" She asked. "Yes." Dez said softly. "Not you, stupid." She said. I nodded. "Sounds fun." I smiled. Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. "You're so tall." I complained, teasingly. "You're so short." He teased, crossing his arms and looking down at me. "Touché, Moon." I nodded slowly. Cassidy walked up and waved. "What are we talking about?" She asked. "The happy couple are teasing each other about height." Dez replied. Cassidy smiled and rolled her eyes. "So you guys are together now?" She asked. I nodded and smiled back. "Finally!" She yelled, throwing up her hands and falling to her knees. "Thank you Lord! I thought I'd never see the day!" She exclaimed. Trish laughed and shook her head. "Love at first sight. I always see it." Dez sighed. "How?" I asked. "I see it because I'm- _The love whisperer_." He whispered dramatically. Trish slapped his arm hard. "Ouch!" He yelled. "Idiot." Trish muttered. I shrugged and turned to walk off to my car. Suddenly I was being jerked backwards. I almost screamed, but I realized that it was just Austin when I felt him kiss me. "Meet us at the mall at three, okay?" He asked. I nodded and he hugged me tightly before finally allowing me to move again.

I arrived at the mall at two forty five, so I decided to shop around a bit. I walked straight to my favorite store and rushed inside. I picked up a few cute outfits and tried some on. I walked out of the dressing room and stared into the mirror. I looked so different now, my hair was longer, my figure seemed better, and I actually looked pretty. "Looking good." A brunette haired boy said from behind me, as he appeared in the mirror. "You think?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, it totally compliments your figure and believe me, that color makes your eyes pop." He smiled. My eyes widened before I nodded in realization. He's gay. Obviously. "Did you see that pair of Prada heels out there? Makes me wish I had your feet." He sighed. I turned around and stretched out my hand. "I'm Ally Dawson." I said. He grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Kyle Peters." He smiled. I laughed and stared up at him. "So, I haven't seen you around here before." He said, circling me slowly. "I moved here from Miami." I said. "I'm from Atlanta. I moved here four years ago after my boyfriend tried to shoot me." He laughed. "Wow, really? Some boyfriend." I said. He nodded and turned back towards the door. "If you don't buy that outfit, I'm buying it for you." He said. I smiled. "So you're offering to pay?" I laughed. "Only if you don't." He shrugged. He grabbed my phone from my pocket and put in his number. "Text me." He smiled. I turned to change back into my other clothes. Trish suddenly walked in and looked around quickly before angrily whispering. "We need to talk."


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**POSSIBLE SMALL SPOILERS INSIDE! READ WITH CAUTION!**

**Me: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I made you wait so long for Chapter 5.… I feel like a total liar and I'm really sorry and I feel really guilty for making you all wait… School was starting and I couldn't really find time to write and post. But don't fear the worst, I'll still be updating every day I have a chapter completed and a day with no homework. I apologize and don't worry, I'll be updating more often now that I've got the hang of school. You're probably all upset that this isn't a chapter and I'm really sorry about that too.**

**Austin: Wow, lets see how many times you can say sorry in one paragraph.**

**Trish: Shut up Austin, she's just trying to write an author's note.**

**Me: Thank you, Trish. Anyway, I also want to warn you guys that the skies of the Austin and Ally relationship are about to get cloudy. **

**Dez: What?! No! That can't happen! Everyone knows that as **_**the love whisperer**_**, I'm always right! Austin and Ally are mea-**

**Me: Dez, don't worry, it'll all be okay, you'll see. **

**Ally: This is getting lengthy, you need to be writing the next chapter Madison.**

**Me: Ally! I told you to call me SilentHeart here.**

**Trish: Ooh, looks like the cat's out of the bag Madison.**

**Me: Whatever. Oh, I just remembered! To answer some questions, yes Kyle is gay, Trish has bad news for Ally, and the next chapter may upset you. Also, you can follow me on Twitter ( madirox6688) or if you have additional questions, shoot me an e-mail ****(madisonnichols6688 ****) **

**Trish: Are we still doing the end of author's note thing?**

**Me: Yes, take it away.**

**Trish, Ally, Austin, and Dez: Enjoy the rest of the story guys! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Trish yanked me into one of the dressing room stalls. "Ally, I don't know how to tell you this, but I thi- No, I'm pretty darn sure that Austin's uhm, uh." She stopped, seeming nervous. "No, he couldn't be. Could he?" I whispered. She pulled out a magazine. On the cover was a huge photo of Austin kissing a tall, blonde girl. 'Is Austin Moon cheating on recent girlfriend Ally Dawson? Cheetah Beat exclusive inside.' read across the cover. I froze in place and my eyes widened in horror, I tried to move, but I couldn't. One single tear flowed down my cheek. I reached out and snatched the magazine away from Trish. Storming out of the dressing room, I made my way towards the exit. Kyle suddenly grabbed my arm. "Where are you going? I thought you were buying that dress, Ally." He said, confusion clouding his voice. I wiped a tear off my cheek. "I'll come back for it later, right now I have to be brave and deal with something important. I'll see you around Kyle." I mumbled, pushing past him. I ran towards Austin's favorite store and bumped into Dez. "Where's Austin?" I sniffled. "Fan attack." Dez muttered pointing at a huge group of girls. I saw Austin's blonde hair shine amongst the fans before beginning to push through the girls. I clutched the magazine in one hand and shoved through the crowd. Austin turned to look at me as I got to him. "Oh hey Al-" he was cut off as my hand hit his cheek hard. The screaming crowd fell silent. "How could you?" I muttered. He looked lost and shocked. He didn't move

or say a word. I threw the magazine at his feet and turned away, shaking my head. I ran out of the crowd and met Trish at the entrance of Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom was my dad's new store that he bought before we moved here. I ran inside and up into the practice room. Trish followed suit and locked the door when we got inside. I fell onto my knees and held my head in my hands. "I don't understand." I mumbled. Trish patted my back and grabbed her phone. "I'll be right back, okay?" She asked. She walked out the door, but I still heard her muffled one-sided conversation. "Cassidy? It's Trish." She said. "Yes, I'm with Ally now, comforting her." She replied. "Yes." She muttered. "I know! He is such a jerk!" She yelled. I sobbed harder and looked at my phone that was ringing. Austin's face illuminated the screen. I reached out a shaky hand and picked it up. "What, Austin?" I grumbled. "Ally, I know this looks bad, but it's not what you think." He said. "Then what am I supposed to think? I look at a magazine and my boyfriend that claims to love me is kissing some girl right there on the cover. I'm pretty sure that's obvious. You can't say that you didn't kiss her, it's on the cover, there's photographic proof, Austin. Honestly, I thought it would be different with you when I was listing pros and cons about being with you. Turns out the one con that I discovered, was the one that tore us apart." I whispered. He sniffled. Was he crying? Why would he be crying? _He_ cheated on _me_. "Ally, I'm really sorry. You can think what you want, but you're wrong. I would _never_ hurt you like that Ally. If you can't trust me then how can we be together?" His voice cracked. "I'll let you explain, but not now. I need time to make sure that I actually want to listen and try to forgive you. Bye Austin." I said, hanging up the call. "I love you." I whispered. Trish walked back in. "Okay so, tomorrow we have an appointment at the spa to relax, I sent Cassidy to trash on Austin, Dez is bringing fruity mint swirl ice cream, Kyle rented the entire eight seasons of Crime and Judgment, and you can just sit back, relax and try not to think about He Who Shall Not Be Named." She said. "Voldemort?" I asked. "Shhh! Don't say his name!" She hissed. I laughed and she smiled. "See, there's that Ally Dawson smile." She laughed. I shrugged. I reached around my bag for my book and pulled it out._ Book, remember Austin? You know, my first kiss? Remember how he makes me smile and laugh? Remember how he flips his hair and just laughs it off? Remember how he's so nice to me. Remember how he told me he loves me? Remember how he stole my heart? Remember the song he wrote for me? Remember his amazing brown eyes? His smile? His awesome voice? Do you remember how I fell for him? Do you remember how he kissed me? Do you remember how amazingly attractive he is? Remember how awesome his dance moves are? Do you remember how he caught me in his arms and stopped me from falling? I'm sure you do now. So while I have you remembering things, I want you to always remember how he broke my heart._


	8. This Hurts the Most

"Ally!" Dez smiled walking into the practice room with Kyle. Dez was holding a bag with ice cream and Kyle was holding a huge DVD box and a gift box. "Hey guys." I said, managing a smile. Dez sat next to me and hugged me awkwardly. "Sorry Ally, I had no idea that Austin would ever do anything like this." He mumbled. "It's okay Dez. It's not your fault." He got up and put the ice cream in the freezer as Kyle hugged me. "Sorry, Allycat. If you want, when you're feeling better, we can go out and see a movie?" He asked hugging me. I nodded. "Oh, yeah." He said, handing me the gift box. I took it slowly and opened the lid. The dress from the store sat inside. "Kyle, you didn't have to do that." I said. He shrugged. "It's my freebie of the month, I get a free item once a month. After I heard that your boyfriend tossed you, I had to get it for you." He smiled, getting up to put in the Season One disk of Crime and Judgment. I grabbed a bowl of fruity mint swirl and put on some pajamas. We all sat and began watching. Soon after everyone was asleep but me. My phone started vibrating and I knew that it was ringing. I sighed and reached for it. I got up and walked out to the store area. Austin's face was lighting up my screen. I pressed the answer button. "Ally?" His voice asked, I remained silent. "Ally, I want you to know that I love you and that blonde girl kissed _me_. I shouldn't have let her and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to break it off with you and I still want to believe that I'll be alright without you. I can't live without you in my life somehow Ally, please stop ignoring me and come down to the store doors." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right there." I muttered, hanging up. I began down the stairs, but Kyle suddenly grabbed my arm. I jumped and turned to him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered. He nodded. "You're forgiven." He smiled. "Want to help me make my ex jealous?" I asked, deviously. "I would be happy to oblige." He said, with a fake British accent. I took his hand and lead him down to the store. I pushed him to where Austin wouldn't see him. "Okay, I'll put a number two up behind my back with my fingers and you'll come up and ask what's going on and who Austin is." I explained. He nodded. "Was this Trish's idea?" He asked. I nodded. "She's really good at revenge." I shrugged. I pushed him into the dark and walked up to the door, saying a quick. "I'll be right back." As if it would seem more realistic when I was lying to Austin. "What do you need Austin?" I asked propping open the doors. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I pushed him off me and put a disgusted look on my face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I haven't forgiven you yet." I hissed. He nodded and sighed. "I'm really s-" he was cut off as I flashed the signal and Kyle wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Wow, he is a great actor for a gay guy. "Who's this Allycat?" He asked, using his new nickname for me. I leaned back into him. "This is Austin, my ex, you know the one that cheated on me?" I smiled. Austin glared at Kyle and I smirked to myself. "What is it Austin? Jealous?" I whispered, poking him in the chest. "Hurt?" I asked, poking him again. "Devastated?" I growled, poking him again. His face grew red with anger and he raised his fist up to punch Kyle. I moved in front of Kyle and felt a huge pain in my cheek. "Don't touch him." I hissed. Kyle looked at me. "Ally, I think this has gone far enough." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. "You're right, Kyle. I guess we should get back up to the practice room." I said. I turned to Austin. "It was nice chatting with you." I smiled, shutting the doors in his face. Austin turned and walked away. "I'm such a jerk, we shouldn't have done that." I sniffled. Kyle's face saddened and he walked up the stairs. "Forgive him Ally. He's honestly in love with you. Can't you see it? Behind that huge rock star facade, you broke him. You think he broke you, but he looked so torn apart. He was protective of you, he did NOT like me at all, and he was going to apologize. Forgive him." He said firmly, disappearing into the practice room. I hopped up onto the counter and sighed. Trish suddenly sat with me. "So what are you going to do Ally?" She asked. "I don't know."


	9. Back Together

"Ally, this is getting ridiculous. Please answer my calls." Austin's voice said. I wanted to slam my phone into the wall and crush it. This was the fifteenth message today an honestly, I don't want to talk to Austin. I'm still trying to figure out what to do, and every time I hear his voice it pushes me to forgive him. He's not making any of this easy on me. My phone beeped, signalling a new message from Austin. I threw my phone at the wall and watched as it cracked and shattered. "Ally, this is really unhealthy. You haven't left this room since last Friday and it's Wednesday today!" Cassidy said, sounding exasperated. "That's also the third phone you've broken." Kyle pointed out. Dez sighed. "I'll go get a new one." Trish said, heading outside. I walked over to the door and threw it open. I made my way downstairs and caught a glimpse of a blonde girl crying. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me. "Ally?" She asked. "Kristy?" I replied. I looked down at her hands and she was holding the magazine that I had thrown at Austin. "That was you?" I muttered, tears beginning to form in my eyes. She nodded and looked down at her feet. "I didn't know that you two were together. I came to see you and I'm really sorry." She said. "I just broke up with a sweet, caring, amazing guy who loves me because of you?" I mumbled. I looked up at her and frowned. "Did he kiss you back?" I asked. She looked up at me. "No." She whispered. A tear fell across my cheek and I took off running. I didn't stop until I reached Austin's front door. I pressed the doorbell and Mimi Moon greeted me, with bags under her eyes and worry written clear across her face. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" She asked, rudely. "Where's Austin? I need to apologise." I said. "He hasn't left the music room since the night he saw you with that other guy." She replied. I ran inside to the stairs and hurried up to the music room. I knocked on the door without hesitation. "Mom, I already told you, I'm not going to eat until I can figure out how to get Ally back." His voice wheezed out. Pangs of guilt hit me and I gulped. "Austin, it's Ally." I mumbled. It was only a split second before the door had opened and Austin looked terrible. He looked down at me, his eyes were red and puffy from tears, the room was nearly trashed other than the instruments, and he looked exhausted. "Austin, I'm sorry. My whole life I was so used to reading teen romance novels and some girl would come in between them and I wouldn't finish the book because they weren't together. Even though it wasn't me, it felt like torture when they were apart, so I stopped and didn't read any further. I wanted to be able to do the same with you, but with you, I can't stop. Not now, not ever. I love you so much Austin. Forgive me?" I asked. I saw a tear glimmer as it fell down his cheek. "Who was that guy you were with?" He asked stiffly. "That's Kyle, my gay friend who works at my favourite store in the mall." I whispered. "Oh." Was all he said. He hung his head and thought for a moment before leaping at me with a huge grin on his face. He tugged me to him into a huge hug. "Austin. Can't. Breathe." I choked out. He released me. "Oh, sorry." He blushed. "It's okay Blondie." I smiled. "Als, who sent Cassidy to hurt me?" He asked. "Trish." I said. "That explains a lot." He muttered. "Why don't we go get some lunch and then head over to Sonic Boom? You look like you need some sunshine and happiness right now." I laughed. He smiled. "You are my source of happiness." He admitted. I blushed and grabbed his hand, tugging him downstairs and out the door.

As soon as we got to the mall we stopped at Mini's for lunch and rushed back to Sonic Boom. "Hey Ally." Kyle greeted as we walked through the door. I let go of Austin's hand and waved at him. Dez rushed down from the practice room. "Buddy! I'm so glad that you're out of that music room." He smiled. "Ally got me back." He smiled. Dez gave me a high five and smirked. "I told you that everything would work out Trish. I believe you owe me five bucks." Dez smiled. Trish groaned and handed him a five dollar bill. He was still smiling like an idiot. "I'll smack that look right off your face, Freckles." Trish threatened. Dez immediately quit smiling. I just laughed and hopped up onto the counter. "Ally, I wrote you a song after you broke up with me." Austin smiled. I shrugged. "I seem to be the songwriting inspiration here." I smiled. "Play it for me." I insisted. He sat at the piano and I turned on the counter to face him. Trish and Kyle sat next to me and looked at Austin, in anticipation. "Well, let me rephrase what I said, I mean I slowed down and changed a song." He smiled. "I don't care Austin, take it away." I smiled. I immediately recognized the song as What About Love by Austin Mahone.

Once he finished the song a huge wave of guilt washed over me when I looked at Austin, tears pooled in my eyes and I ran to him and kissed him. "I'm so sorry. I thought I had it bad, but I was so wrong." I mumbled. "Well you're here now." He said, kissing me again. "Awe! That's so cute!" A familiar voice squealed. "Jordan?" I asked, whirling around. "The one and only, Ally." She shrugged. I ran to her. "I've missed you so much!" I screamed. "I've missed you too. Now calm down and we can all go up to the practice room so I can get to know everyone better and we can catch up." She said. I nodded and we all headed to the stairs.


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, Madison here to let you guys in on my new competition. The first reviewer on the next chapter will earn a character in the story. All you have to do is let me know why you like the story and leave a description of your appearance along with a name. Last name is not mandatory and if the first reviewer is a personal friend of mine, descriptions of yourself are not required. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, good luck and all that. Also, if you've followed me on Twitter because of this story, let me know. Lastly remember to keep on reviewing and keep shipping Auslly! I'm outta here guys, peace!

-Madison (aka SilentHeart)


	11. Jordan

I sat on the couch next to Jordan. "So you're Austin Moon?" She asked. Austin nodded and I ducked my head, waiting for the worst. "Jordan. Fashion extraordinaire." She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake. He shook it firmly. I smiled. "I'm not happy with you Mr. Moon." She stated, keeping her serious tone. "And why's that." He asked. Jordan scoffed. "You know exactly why. Maybe it was Kristy who kissed you, but I'm still mad. Maybe Ally forgave you, but I haven't." She said in disgust, throwing the magazine at him. "Look, she kissed me. I didn't even kiss her back, and then the paparazzi camera flashed. I ran after the photographer and tried to break the camera, but I couldn't. I love Ally and only Ally. I'd give my life for her and if you can't believe that coming from my mouth, I can't convince you, but my heart can't lie to me. So if those words came from my heart, which they did, none of it is a lie." He said. My eyes were tearing up and so were Jordan's. "You have my approval Austin. You can call me as Jordan and I really wish the best for you and Ally." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Trish walked in with Kyle and Jordan whistled. "And who is that?" She whispered to me, gesturing to Kyle and dropping her serious tone. "That's Kyle. He's a great friend." I smiled. She got up and walked over to him. "Hi." She smiled. "Hey, I'm Kyle." He said. "Jordan." She mumbled. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you." He said. He looked at the ground and noticed her shoes. "Oh my god, are those Louboutins?" He asked, astonished. "So, you're gay?" She asked. He nodded. "And by the way, they're Prada, if you're gay then you'd better at least get your brands straight." She smiled teasingly. He laughed. "You're a funny one." He said, sitting next to me. I punched his shoulder lightly and he winced, faking pain. "That hurt." He groaned. "It did not, I barely touched you!" I protested. Austin just laughed. "You guys are horrible." Trish mumbled. I laughed. "He's like a cupcake with sprinkles." I said. "So I'm tasty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, but thats not what I meant." I said, smiling. He laughed. "Winner! Ding! Ding! Ding!" He yelled, pointing to himself. "What I meant was, you're adorable and cute like a cupcake with sprinkles. Also, calm down, it's not like you're Channing Tatum tasty." I said, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, dont get cocky, Channing Tatum is way tastier than you." Jordan remarked. "I think we should stop talking about certain famous people's level of flavor and move on to something else." Austin suggested. Trish snickered. "Can't handle the girl talk can you?" She asked. "Hey! I'm a guy too!" Kyle protested. "Yeah, but you're gay, therefore, you're just another one of the girls." Jordan explained. "I see how it is ladies." Kyle said, nodding ruefully. "Uhm, what's that supposed to mean?" I laughed. I looked around the room, everyone was exchanging worried glances. "It means that I'm gonna get all of you. Maybe not today or tomorrow or the next day, but you'd better watch your back." He whispered, ducking out of the room. I looked at Austin, Jordan, and Trish. We all burst out laughing and Dez walked in. "What are we talking about?" Dez asked. "Kyle's out to get us for calling him one of the girls." I explained. "Also, Jordan kind of got shot down when she found out that Kyle's gay." Trish smirked. "Wait Kyle's gay?" Dez exclaimed. I nodded. "You know Ally, I still don't know who this is." Jordan said, pointing at Dez, who was wearing a moustache shirt and some loud sneakers. "This creature is Dez, which is short for Dezmond. He's the silliest guy on this side of the universe." I smiled, waving my arms around grandly as Dez struck a weird pose. Jordan laughed and hopped off the couch. "I'm going down to the food court to find Kristy. Any of you guys want to come with me?" She asked. Dez shrugged. "I'll go." He offered. Jordan smiled and grabbed his arm, tugging him out the door. Austin, Trish and I exchanged glances. "Well, I think I'm gonna get back to work. My break ended two hours ago." Trish said, walking out. I laughed. "Two hours. That's impressive." I whispered. "Nah, that's a bit short for Trish, normally she takes three hours. Must work with a cute guy." Austin offered. I shrugged an made a face. He shook his head and chuckled. "Well, I need to get back down to the store before someone causes a riot over who gets the last flute or something stupid like that." I sighed. "Aw, can't you stay longer?" Austin whined. "Not unless you want to go down there and work for me." I offered. "I'll just sit on the counter while you work then." He said, starting downstairs. I bounded after him and rushed up to the window, flipping the closed sign to open. Austin hopped onto the counter and watched me intently. "Why are you looking at me? Staring is rude." I pointed out. He nodded. "I can't help it, not when there's nobody around to call me out on it." He said. I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid." I muttered. "Maybe so, but I don't see any customers." He said, looking out the window. "That's unusual, there must be a sale or something." I said with a dismissive shrug. He smiled. I walked by and ruffled his hair. "Hey don't do that!" He whined, fixing his hair quickly. "Whatever." I mumbled, adjusting one of our guitar displays. Suddenly Austin wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. "Austin put me down!" I protested. Trish walked inside. "Guess who just got fired?" She asked, faking enthusiasm. "Trish help me." I called out. She sat down. "Maybe later." She said. "Trish!" I complained. Austin sat me down on the counter. "Don't do that." I muttered. "Whatever." He smiled, kissing my cheek and walking out of the store. My mouth hung open. "Payback sucks." I muttered. Trish laughed. "Ally, you might want to leave, everyone's down at the huge electronics sale." Trish pointed out. I flipped the open sign to closed and locked the doors. "Let's go."


	12. (insert awesome chapter name)

**Hey guys, it's me again. I want to congratulate Allygurl101 (aka Alyssa) for winning my contest. She was the first to review and I also want to thank her right now for all of her rossome reviews haha. Also, who saw the season finale of Austin and Ally? I was CRYING over it…. I need to get a life… Anyways, enjoy the story! -Madison **

Trish and I walked out into the food court to look for Austin and Dez. I scanned the crowd of people slowly before I spotted Dez's red mop of hair. I grabbed Trish and started towards it, Austin stood next to him along with a brown eyed girl with pink ombre in her brunette hair. I walked up and tapped Austin's shoulder. "Oh hey Ally. I thought you were working?" Austin asked, confused. "Everyone was down at the Tech Town Mega Sale." Trish explained. "So, who's this?" I asked. "Oh! You haven't met Alyssa yet?" Dez exclaimed. I shook my head and looked at the girl. "I'm Ally and this is Trish." I smiled. She smiled and waved shyly. "Are you an Austin Moon fan?" I asked. She nodded and Austin smiled. I laughed and she kind of shrugged. "I'm also a huge Ally Dawson fan." She smiled. "Oh really? Well that would be me." I laughed. "It was my dream to meet you all, so when I saw Austin and Dez I figured that you couldn't be too far away." She explained. "Good thinking and thank you." I replied. "I'm also a big fan of Dez here, his videos are amazing!" She gushed. Dez smiled. "Why thank you." He said. Trish laughed. "You are such an idiot." Trish said. I snickered and Austin turned to me. "So Ally, do you want to go to see the new Zaliens movie with me?" Austin asked. "I'd love to Austin, but I have to go over to my dad's friend Fran's house. She invited us for dinner, maybe we can go see it tomorrow okay?" I asked, Austin frowned. "Trish how about-" Trish cut Dez off. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you dork." She muttered. "I'll go with you Dez." Alyssa offered. "See, someone likes me." Dez smiled. Alyssa blushed and smiled sheepishly. I looked at Austin and he looked back at me knowingly. "Ah, young love." I heard a voice say. I cringed at the immediate recognition in the back of my head. Damon. "Hey Allycat. Miss me?" He asked teasingly. I scoffed. "As if, Damon. Honestly, I could never miss you." I growled. Austin had tensed beside me, but I held my ground rather well. "Damon, you should know well enough that YOU broke up with ME, so obviously, you and I shouldn't be having this conversation." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. Damon just rolled his eyes. "As if. I definitely don't miss you, I've found a much smarter, prettier, and more talented girl than you." He scoffed. It was then that Austin stepped forward in protest. "Ally is the smartest, prettiest, and most talented girl you'll ever see or talk to in your life. I would suggest that you stop talking bad about my girlfriend before I bust you up." He threatened. "Oh, so Mister Boy Band is your new toy, huh Allycat?" He taunted. "Shut up! His name is Austin!" I hissed. "Oh, there she is." He smirked. "That's not me anymore Damon. You don't own me anymore." I spat furiously. "You changed me even when I knew better and now I can see how pathetic it was for me to love you in the first place." I finished. Austin looked furious and Dez was standing over by Alyssa waiting, just in case things got ugly. "Damon, get away from me and don't EVER touch me or Austin, or ANY of my friends. Or I'll take care of you personally." I growled. It had been a long time since I threatened someone, mainly because of my breakup with Damon. It should've been worse after we broke up, but I was more pleasant then, even though it was painful. I had never really shared that story with anyone before, and I don't plan on it ever.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked. His voice was kind of distorted and I didn't answer, noticing that Damon had left. "Babe?" Austin asked, lightly shaking me. I flicked my gaze to him. "I'm fine." I sighed. Alyssa sighed too. "I'd better be going." She smirked. Dez pouted and she smiled. "It's okay Red. I'll be back for you." She smiled, walking off.

Jordan approached and she looked shocked. "Was that who I think it was?" She asked. "Damon? Yeah. He wanted to tell me that he found someone better." I frowned. "You are perfect Ally. You're talented, beautiful, amazing, creative, smart and you're the only girl that I've ever truly loved." Austin smiled. I blushed and smiled back. 'I love you too, Austin.' I thought. Then I realized that I had never said it to him before. "Let's head over to my place." Austin suggested. I nodded, taking his hand as we walked off leaving Dez and Trish.


	13. Chilling (Short Chapter)

Austin led me up to the Music Room and we laid down on the floor in fits of giggles. "I can't believe you did that!" I smiled. He laughed. "Well I did." We had been talking about the time he fell out of a tree and landed on top of a chubby kid. "Did you even apologize?" I asked, exasperated. "No, I just ran off." He replied, laughing. I sighed and looked over at Austin with a smile. "What did you think of Alyssa?" He asked. "She's nice. I think she likes Dez." I replied. "Obviously." He smirked, rolling his eyes. I chuckled. He started humming to himself and I stood up. "I should be getting-" I was cut off by Austin. "No stay!" He protested. "I don't think my dad will appreciate me staying here." I sighed. "We can camp out in the guest bedroom. There's two beds and a projector screen for movies." Austin smiled, trying to convince me. "I'll ask my dad." I shrugged, knowing that Austin wouldn't give up. He cheered and busted out a dance move. I chuckled and dialed my dad's number. "Hey dad." I said. "Hey Ally, you on your way home?" He asked. "Uh, actually. I was hoping that I could stay at Austin's place for the night." I replied nervously. "Okay, that's fine." He replied happily. I smiled. "Thanks Dad. I'll be home around noon. Love you, goodnight." I said hanging up. "So where are we camping?" I asked. Austin grinned and tugged me into a room with bean bag chairs, two beds, a snack bar, and a projector screen. "Wow." I said in awe. I piled up on the bed and snuggled into it. Austin just laughed. "All my life I've never seen such fine luxury." I said, throwing on a British accent. Austin rolled his eyes and plopped onto the other bed. "Austin, I was so convinced that I would never love anyone ever again. That love was the reason for heartbreak, that it was all a huge joke on me. I didn't want to even come here." I sighed. "What about now, Ally?" He asked quietly. "You're starting to change my mind." I smiled, drifting off to sleep.


	14. (Can't think of a chapter name)

When I woke up the next morning Austin wasn't in the bed next to mine, but the smell of pancakes wafted in the room from downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to see Austin singing into a spatula, flipping pancakes. I cleared my throat and he jumped, tossing the pancake into the air. It flew across the room and landed on top of a china cabinet. "I'm not getting that." He shouted. I laughed. "Me either." I smirked, sitting down at the table. He eventually had pancakes on both of our plates along with bacon. "Finally, breakfast is served." He sighed, slumping into his chair and devouring his pancakes. I smiled and shook my head in fake disapproval. "Ally, have you ever thought that Dez and Trish were good for each other?" Austin asked. I nearly choked on my bacon. "As like a couple?" I asked, sipping my Coke. "Sort of, yeah." He smirked. "Well, they act like an old married couple." I muttered. He laughed. "You haven't dealt with them since Kindergarten! It's much better now than it was!" Austin protested, laughing hard. "But what about Alyssa? She would be great for Dez." I pointed out. Austin looked deep in thought. I glanced at the clock and then back at Austin. "Got a hot date or something?" He asked. "Nope, my hot date's sitting in front of me." I said. He laughed and got up. "Wanna go meet up with Dez to go hang out at Sonic Boom?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure." I stated simply. We rushed out the door and went straight to the mall. I was walking by Melody Diner when I glanced in the window. I saw Dez kiss Alyssa's cheek before he turned and met my gaze. He looked like he'd been caught committing a crime. He walked out to us sheepishly. "So, you and Alyssa huh?" Austin asked, smirking. "Shut up."Dez muttered in response. Austin laughed and grabbed my hand. "We should all go to the concert at the beach tomorrow." I suggested. Austin looked excited. "I've been waiting for that suggestion all day." He smiled. I pulled out my phone to call Trish. "Hey Trish, want to come to the concert with us tomorrow at the beach?" I asked. "Sure. I'll even bring my new boyfriend." She replied happily. Great. Wait, boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm going out with Dallas now, the guy who works at the Cell Phone Accessory Cart." She explained. I heard Dez and Austin laughing over by a vending machine. Kyle tapped my shoulder and I turned to him. He waved and smiled. "Trish, I've gotta go." I said, hanging up. "Kyle!" A female voice called out. Kyle jumped behind me. "Hide me." He whispered. A dirty blonde girl rounded the corner and glared at Kyle. "I can still see you Kyle. Hiding behind Ally doesn't work." She smirked. I put on a confused look. "Well Lindsey, if you hadn't been stalking me, then I wouldn't have had to hide." He said, standing up. "I don't want what happened with your last boyfriend to happen again, so if you're on a date I'm going to be there. You're my only brother, but you're the sister I never had." She says, tearing up. "Hey, I'm manly." He protested. "Say that to your fan girl wall, I'm sure they'd love to hear about it." Lindsey said, rolling her eyes. "Sh! Harry-Boo will hear you!" Kyle groaned. She glanced at me and groaned. "He's so ridiculous." She turned and walked off. I snickered and turned to Kyle. "Harry-boo?" I asked. He scowled at me. "A gay guy can have a crush on Harry Styles, it's not that out of the ordinary, Ally." Kyle smirked. Dez had walked over to us and was smiling like an idiot. Austin had walked off a while ago, leaving me with the gay guy and the weirdo. I sighed and turned towards Sonic Boom. "Where are you going?" Dez asked. "To the practice room." I replied, annoyed with his sudden need to know where I was heading. "I'm coming with you." Dez declared, moving next to me. I glanced at Kyle and he shrugged. "Fine." I groaned as we began walking back towards Sonic Boom.


	15. Chapter 15

When we arrived at Sonic Boom, there were a bunch of customers surrounding the doors. "Woah, calm down everyone!" Dez yelled. "Where's Austin?" A girl shrieked. I flinched and shook my head. "Fans." Dez muttered. Just then Lindsey and Kyle burst through the crowd. "What the heck's going on Ally? These girls are vicious!" Lindsey yelled over the noise of the crowd. "They're looking for Austin! I don't even know where he is!" I yelled back. Kyle yelped. "Who just touched my butt?" He yelled. Dez rolled his eyes. "Gay guy issues." Dez muttered. Lindsey shoved through another layer of girls. "Hey! Wait your turn!" A blonde girl yelled. "What turn? Austin isn't even here you crazy idiots!" Lindsey shouted back. Eventually Lindsey and Kyle broke through the crowd and I threw the door to Sonic Boom open. "Run!" I yelled. We all sprinted into the practice room and I slammed the door, locking it. "Please don't hurt me!" Austin squeaked from the corner. "You dork, it's us." Lindsey smirked. "Oh, sorry. Those fans chased me and I locked the doors behind me when I got here." Austin explained. I nodded in understanding. "They were all yelling and screaming." Kyle said. "One even touched my butt." He continued, disgusted. Lindsey rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, what now?" I asked. "I'm calling mall security!" Lindsey said, pulling her phone out. "Hello, this is Lindsey Peters. I'm stuck inside Sonic Boom with my friends Dez, Ally, Austin, and my brother Kyle. Yes, Austin as in Austin Moon. They're fans and they won't leave us alone. Of course we want you to do something! Thank you, goodbye." Lindsey said into her phone. "Security will be here shortly to rescue us from the crazies." Lindsey announced. There was a banging on the practice room door. "Let us in Ally! There are girls everywhere!" A voice screamed. I ran to the door and opened it. Seeing Cassidy and Trish who ran inside. I slammed the door and locked it again. "Well the gang's all here." Cassidy mumbled. "Not really Cass. Jordan, Kristy, and Alyssa are still in Miami somewhere." I muttered. "Jordan's partying with Kristy and Alyssa went to check out a few stores in the mall." Trish shrugged. A few minutes later we heard screams outside the door and several girls were banging against the Practice Room door. Austin yelped and Kyle huddled into the corner. "Must. Protect. My. Butt." Kyle whispered. Lindsey snickered. "Mall security sucks." I mumbled.

**I know, I know, short chapter... I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! The next chapter** **should**** be done by tomorrow or the next day. I love you all and remember to keep on shipping Aussly! -SilentHeart (P.S. Just so you guys know my cousin Lindsey Stewart who is awesome is the inspiration for Lindsey Peters and comes up with some of her own conversations)**


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually mall security got to Sonic Boom and removed the crazed girls from the premises. Austin and Dez kept bugging me with questions about some type of disease. I was seriously going to slap one of them. "So Austin, I heard that a few record labels were considering signing you." Trish smiled. Austin immediately jumped up. "Really?" He asked, astonished. Trish nodded and I raised an eyebrow. "Yep." Trish replied. "Wow Trish. I should make you my manager at this rate." Austin sighed. I shook my head. "She would be looking for another job within an hour." Cassidy warned. I snickered and Dez glanced at Austin. "Or thirty minutes." Dez laughed. Trish punched him in the shoulder. Laughter filled the room and I smiled. "So Austin, did you know that 'Steal Your Heart' was nominated for Song of the Summer for MusicFest with One Direction and Cody Simpson?" Cassidy asked. Austin did a happy dance and I laughed. "Wait, that means I can take eight people. I'm bringing Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Lindsey, Kyle, Jordan, Ashton." Austin announced. "Ashton?" I asked. "Ashton Bennett. He's a drummer for this little band called The Rebels." Austin explained. "Oh my god, you mean _the_ Ashton Bennett? I love him!" Lindsey squealed. "He's ALL over my fan girl wall!" She squeaked. "Omg, you've got one too?" Kyle asked. "Tell anyone and you die." Lindsey snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to Austin. "So when's the fest?" Kyle asked. "This weekend." He replied. "When do I meet Ashton!" Lindsey squealed. "Tomorrow, or never." Austin whispered. She grabbed him by his collar and held up a fist. "You'd better pray it's tomorrow." She threatened. I tugged her off him and Kyle calmed her down. "He's my future husband!" Lindsey protested. I rolled my eyes and kissed Austin on the cheek. "I have to go work now. See you guys." I smiled, walking out I heard Trish and everyone else whispering about how cute Austin and I are as I left. I rolled my eyes and sighed, standing behind the counter.


	17. Chapter 17

It was around Friday when Lindsey finally got to meet Ashton. She was literally bouncing off the walls when Austin told her. I had simply brushed it off and shook the 18 year old's hand, though somehow Lindsey found this offensive. I was more excited about MusicFest, I mean, Austin _was _nominated. He's already _so_ famous. I think he's come a long way with his music. "Hey Ally. We have to leave for L.A. soon." Austin reminded me. I stared at my suitcase which was stuffed to its limits with clothes, makeup, shoes, and jewelry. "I know." I smiled. "I'm ready to go." I said. He grinned and took my hand. "You're getting a shout out when I win Song of the Summer." Austin smirked. "You mean 'if' you win." I corrected. "No no no, when I win." He repeated. "Cocky." I muttered, sticking my tongue out at him. "You love me though." He smiled. "We're leaving at 12:25 on Sunday. The awards are on Monday. Don't forget." Austin said, walking towards the door. He closed the door behind him. I sighed as his footsteps grew softer. I heard running and Austin burst through my door panting. "Forgot something." He said. I glanced around, searching for a jacket or something small that he would've forgotten. He pecked me lightly on the lips. "Bye Ally. Love ya." He smiled. I waved. "Love you too Austin." He made his way back into the hall and this time he didn't come back. I sighed again and glanced at the plane ticket on my bedside table. My dad came through the door and sat next to me on my bed. "Hey Alls. You ready for MusicFest?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "Maybe we'll meet some famous people. Like Ariana Grande or something." I said absently. My dad laughed. "It should be _you_ getting Song of the Summer." He smiled. "Dad, you know how bad my stage fright is. I freeze onstage and I can't even speak in front of my own class. I could _never_ accept an award. Remember when I received honor roll in elementary school?" I asked. "Yes, I do." He sighed. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?" My dad asked. "Yep. I'm all packed, I've got my ticket, and I've got all my friends coming." I smiled. "Do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Austin's coming to pick me up." I laughed. My dad flicked off my bedroom light. "Goodnight Ally." He whispered, kissing my forehead and leaving. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, thinking about MusicFest.


End file.
